


bigmysticmood

by sloppysnakes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppysnakes/pseuds/sloppysnakes
Summary: Series of oneshots and headcanons from my tumblr blog. Since there's talk of tumblr going down, I want to keep my writing safe and move it all to another place!Some of these were made by/ with the help of Capsiclerogers1998.





	1. Zen and MC doing each other’s hair

 

Anonymous Asked:  
zen and mc doing each other's hair!!!

>   * Zen wants to show off his braiding skills, so he does something super intricate that probably takes a long time.
>   * MC is moaning and groaning the whole time about him pulling too hard or the process taking too long, but he just shushes her.
>   * “You can’t rush art, MC.”
>   * In the end though she’s definitely impressed!!!
>   * Like damn this took a long time, but it looks so good?????!
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * She does a bun with a braid around the base of it.
>   * It’s simple, but his white hair in a bun is so pretty wtf.
>   * Many hair clips so it’ll stay on the top of his head.
>   * SHOVE FLOWERS IN IT
>   * FLOWERS MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER
>   * When Zen sees the final result, he’s like?????
>   * He’s convinced. He’s gonna grow out that  ~~stupid~~  mullet so he can wear his hair in a bun all the time.
>   * Also realized how much he likes flowers. When he has an excuse to put flowers in his hair, he does it because the colors look really pretty against his white hair. 
> 



	2. Zen + kids

Anonymous Asked:  
zen and kids? maybe your kids? idk i just think zen would be really good with kids and he'd really like being a dad  
Can you just imagine:

• Zen’s overly excited when you first tell him he’s going to be a father.   
• “What?! Are you serious?! We’re really going to start a family?!”  
• He absolutely adores your baby girl, and he spoils her every chance he gets   
• He only buys the best things for her because “our little princess deserves the world”  
• It makes you so happy to see him with her because he’s just so happy and he loves her so much  
• He sings her lullabies every. Single. Night.   
• He tells her she’s beautiful every chance he gets   
• one day you get curious and ask him why he does it  
• so he tells you  
• it’s not just because he completely adores her   
• but also because he knows how it feels to be called ugly so often  
• and he knows what kind of scars it can leave  
• he never wants her to feel the pain he felt as a child  
• he doesn’t want to risk the chance of her wanting to disown you two like he did with his own family  
• he’s just such a good father that it makes you realize even more just how much you love him.


	3. Zen finds out that MC is a huge Broadway fan

Anonymous Asked:  
zen finds out that mc is a huge broadway fan!!! please! <3  
Hoo boy imagine his joy!

It starts out one day when “You’re the one that I want” from Greese comes on the radio. Zen starts singing along, and so does MC. He doesn’t really think much of it, due to the fact that it’s a pretty popular musical; he knows that even if some people haven’t seen it, they at least know one or two of the songs. What he wasn’t expecting was to overhear her quietly singing songs from various musicals over the next few weeks. At this point, he’s pretty damn sure you love Broadway, but there’s only one way to really find out. He puts it to the test by playing the song “Seasons of love” from Rent. As soon as MC heard the first chord, she gasps and awes. Zen laughs, because he knows that’s the most Broadway reaction he could’ve gotten from her. From then on, they both act out show tunes nearly every chance they get. The other members regret that Zen found out about MC’s love for Broadway; except for Jaehee, of course. She loves hearing you two sing together; she loves any time she gets to hear Zen sing, really.


	4. Jaehee Fluff

Orange-Sun Asked:  
can i ask for jaehee fluffy headcannons? thank you <3

This woman loves cuddling.  
She’ll be big spoon, little spoon, top, bottom, sandwiched between MC and a wall, she doesn’t care as long as she’s being cuddled.  
Likes to give nose kisses.  
She can’t sleep well when MC isn’t around, but when MC is there, she sleeps like a baby. When MC first started spending the night with her, her eye bags were suddenly gone and she wasn’t so tired and miserable without coffee.  
Likes to touch MC’s hair all the time and likes having her hair touched too.  
Jaehee always lets MC lick the spoon when they’re baking.  
She’ll sometimes read MC a bedtime story whether they want her to or not.  
On some of the nights that Jaehee doesn’t read to MC, MC reads to Jaehee. Jaehee likes hearing MC’s voice as she falls asleep.  
She feels like PDA is sort of gross and uncomfortable, but she likes to hold MC’s hand at all times and sometimes they’ll share a little smooch while they’re out and about.  
Jaehee’s always wanted a family. The RFA took that place for a while, but MC makes her feel that she’ll never be alone again. She wants to start a real family with MC.  
Will always let MC use her jacket if it’s too cold outside. It usually turns into them both going home because neither one wants the other to be cold.  
Jaehee started forcing MC to take a jacket with them whenever they go out.  
MC’s laugh makes Jaehee blush. She loves knowing that they’re happy.


	5. MC gets Jumin a bluetooth earpiece and he’s clueless

Anonymous Asked:  
imagine jumin has no clue what a bluetooth earpiece is, so when mc gets him one he's just like "the fuck is this" and mc busts up laughing because spoiled little rich boy is clueless to modern technology  
You really wanted to do something for Jumin’s birthday, but he insisted that his birthday was just another day. It made you sad that he didn’t think he should be celebrated, but you also wanted to respect him. Although he wouldn’t let you throw him a party or take him out to dinner, you figured you could still do something special for him.

While he was still at work, you called the chef and told him not to come tonight. You had plans to make him dinner, because if this man was going to be stubborn, he was going to have to suffer with your cooking. You threw some chicken on the stove and tried your darn best to make pasta, and it didn’t really come out that bad.

When he came home and you sat him down to have dinner with you, he was still being stubborn. Big surprise. He kept going on about how you shouldn’t have done this for him, he didn’t want to do anything for his birthday, you shouldn’t care so much. You had to explain that you wanted to do this for him, and you may or may not have been totally guilty of buttering him up with “because I think you should always be celebrated! I love you so much!”

Anyways, you finally got the stupid baby man to eat your food, and you actually didn’t hear any complaints from him. As he was finishing up, you got super excited and kept wanting to reach for the little gift bag under the table. He noticed your excitement at one point, then questioned what you were excited about. When you told him that there was more to his surprise, he groaned a bit, but you quickly told him to shut his trap and appreciate you.

“What in the world is this?” He asked you as he read the packaging. “Bluetooth earpiece…..?”

“Yeah! You’re on the phone with people all the time, so I figured this would make it less of a hassle. Maybe now your neck and shoulders won’t get so stiff when you’re constantly on the phone!”

“What…. am I supposed to do with it?” He kept reading over the same line of text on the packaging, starting to squint at it like it would help him understand.

“You’re serious?” When he nodded his head, you laughed a little bit and walked over to help him. “Take out your phone.”

You sank up his phone to the earpiece, then hooked it to his ear. You placed his phone on the other side of the table, brought his hand up to touch one of the buttons on the earpiece, and then told him to press it when his phone went off. After that, you scurried off into one of the other rooms and called him. With just one wall between the two of you, you could hear his loud gasp and confused mumbling when the phone began to ring. It rang a few times and he was still mumbling to himself; something about witchcraft.

“JUMIN ANSWER THE CALL!”

“HOW?”

“PRESS THE BUTTON!”

“OH RIGHT!”

You giggled, finding his ignorance and confusion adorable, and spoke when the ringing stopped. “Hi, Jumin.”

“HI (Y/N). THANK YOU FOR THE GIFT! IT’S ACTUALLY QUITE WONDERFUL.”

“Jumin. Hon. It’s just like talking on the phone. You don’t have to be extra loud.”

“Oh, okay. That makes a lot more sense.”

“You like it?”

“Yes. So… It’s sort of like…? a baby phone? In my ear…?”

“…..I guess….”

He ended up really loving your gift and you think he’s actually looking forward to his next birthday! He has plans to one up you and get you something you’ll love for your birthday even more than he loves his earpiece, though he still doesn’t know what that thing may be. Sometimes he purposely forgets his earpiece at home though, so that you’ll massage his shoulders when he gets home from work.

Posted 2 Years Ago With 168 Notes  
Tagged As: Jumin Han Mystic Messenger Headcanons I'm Sorry I Got Carried Away I Also Know Next To Nothing About Bluetooth Earpieces Mod Yoosung


	6. MC gets back at Seven by drinking all the Dr. Pepper

Capsiclerogers1998 Asked:  
707 doing something that irritates mc and she threatens to do something that'll make her regret it, but seven thinks she's joking/implying something sexual and he keeps doing it until mc gets fed up, so she goes to the fridge and just fucking chugs all of the doctor pepper in the fridge.  
oH MY GOD

I can see it…

Seven keeps doing something stupid like tugging on her hair when he walks past her and she just,,,

“LUCIEL I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON’T STOP PULLING MY HAIR, I’LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT”

“Oh, you don’t like it when I pull your hair?? You can pull mine to get back at me~”

“Oh no, I have something much more foul in mind.”

He does it again and she just walks to the fridge and opens every single bottle or Dr. Pepper super calm

Then pours them all into her mouth

When he walks into the kitchen and sees it, he tries to stop her, but then she throws them all to the floor. He tackles her and they’re bathing in Dr. Pepper on the kitchen floor. 

How romantic.


	7. V thinks that a clumsy MC is blind

Anonymous Asked:  
what if v thinks mc is blind because he constantly hears her crashing into things and going "there's a wall there"  
Ok,,,,, Maybe dating another newly blind person wasn’t the best idea, but at least they’d have that much more in common. He just thought that she was so kind and her voice was so pretty and he just,,,,,,,,  
They wouldn’t be able to rely on each other to see, but he could still see a tiny bit, so that’d have to do until they both adjusted.  
When he bumped into her at the cafe and she spilled her tea everywhere, he knew;  
He was in love.  
He walked around the park with her for a few hours after that, and she kept tripping over everything and running into benches and lampposts.  
At the end of the day, they exchange numbers and start talking on the phone all the time.  
When he invited her to lunch at his house, he was a nervous wreck. She didn’t know the layout of his home. What if she got hurt?!  
When she showed up, he made sure to show her around the house and point out every wall and table that she could possibly run into. He also made it a point to warn her not to trip on the stairs, but she went tumbling anyways.  
He always felt around for things he could run into, plus he could sort of rely on the tiny amount of sight he still had, but she seemed to be completely blind and she just went for it.   
While she was visiting his home, she continued to trip over everything, but now there were more things to trip over.  
loud gasp “Oh shit, there’s a rug there.”  
bam “That’s a wall.”  
crash “I’m so sorry I just punched your chandelier, I was just trying to stretch.”  
boom “That door was definitely open the last time I walked through here.”  
“MC, from one recently blind person to another, you should start being more cautious. It’s not so dangerous here, but you could really get hurt.”  
Silence  
“MC?”  
“Jihyun, do you think I’m blind?”  
“…….are you not?”  
“No…. I’m just….. horribly clumsy. I drove here.”  
“Well, my point still stands.”


	8. V + kids

Anonymous Asked:  
mc+v and kids?? i feel like v would make a good dad  
V is The Dad™  
Like, he’s still the same V in a lot of ways, but he’s become way more at peace with everything and he’s taken on The Dad™ role. It surprises everyone when he starts being a stereotypical dad because that just seemed so unlike him.  
The guy smokes a pipe,,,, Idk what more of a dad thing he can possibly do.  
He actually picked up on some dad jokes and he liked the disapproval he got from the kids + MC, so he ended up doing it all the time.  
“Dad, I’m so hungry.”  
“Hi, So Hungry! I’m Dad!”  
“Dad no seriously can you make me a sandwich?”  
“Poof, you’re a sandwich.”  
“OH MY GOD I’LL DO IT MYSELF.”  
“Nononono, I was just joking. Do you want it on toast?”  
“I’ll be back.”  
“I’ll be Beethoven.”  
He almost always laughs at his own jokes, especially when nobody else does.  
You thought he was bad before…. He’s literally ALWAYS taking photos.  
L o v e s taking photos of the kids.  
He starts scrapbooking?????  
When the kids are babies, he’s always willing to take some pressure off of MC and let her rest.  
Emotionally supportive dad is best dad.  
CELL PHONE BELT CLIPS  
He’s hella into Christmas with the kids.  
If MC is a different religion, he celebrates that with them too, but he just reeeaaaaaally wants to celebrate Christmas with them no matter what.  
He loves to spoil his kids with love, to the point where they avoid him because they don’t want to talk about their day and how they’re feeling for hours on end.  
One of the stereotypical dad things he can’t do: BBQ  
This guy is king of the kitchen, but god help him if he ever tries to get near a grill.  
“I don’t know how to turn it on…”  
“I smell gas but I don’t see fire.”  
“I hope this doesn’t kill me.”  
The first day MC caught him looking at a Bermuda shirt, she nearly screamed.  
He really likes making food for both the kids and MC. He feels like it brings him closer to his family and he puts a lot of love into everything he makes for them.  
When he gets sick or can’t cook, MC and the kids cook for him because it’s a sign of love and everyone just wants him to feel better.  
His fave birthday gift he’s ever gotten is an apron with everyone’s handprints + names on it.  
If we’re going the “Blind V never got surgery” route:  
“Daddy, stop being blind.”  
“What?”  
“It’s bad for your eyes.”  
V reads to the kids every night.  
The day after one of the kids had a bad day at school, he sticks a little heart sticker on their shirt so they’ll have a little reminder that he loves them.  
Notes in their lunch boxes~  
“Welcome to Cooking Times with Dad, and today I’ll be teaching you how to make PB&J!”  
When the kids ask what he’s reading, he’ll read the book to them until they leave. He may or may not have read half Moby Dick out loud at one point or another.  
MC and V both encourage them to get involved in school. Sports, drama, academics, whatever, as long as they’re having fun.


	9. V comforts MC who has nightmares about Mint Eye

Anonymous Asked:  
how about v comforting mc when she gets nightmares about the whole mint eye thing (like from seven's route) bonus points for v feeling guilty and angst :d  
Spoilers as heck for 707′s route + secret endings!

The way I’m thinking about this is that it’s like the end of Seven’s route except V isn’t dead and MC ended up with V instead of Saeyoung.

It took a while for things to really sink in, so the nightmares didn’t start up until a month or so after the events with Mint Eye and Rika.  
Saeyoung still watched her through the CCTV every once in a while, because he knew she was scared to be staying alone in Rika’s apartment. To be honest, he was scared for her.  
One night, he saw her walk into the kitchen, turning on every light on the way. He didn’t think much of it until he saw her go sit by the window.  
MC stayed there for a few hours, just sitting, looking through the window or at her phone or the wall.  
It wasn’t until it happened more frequently that he became concerned.  
“MC, have you been sleeping well lately?”  
“I’ve been sleeping just fine ^^ Why do you ask, Saeyoung?”  
“You’ve been up for half of the night lately.”  
“Oh… Yeah, they’ve just been.. nightmares. I’m not really able to go back to sleep after I wake up from them, so I stay up. Aside from that though, everything’s been going well.”  
Saeyoung didn’t really question any further. That night, he contacted V for the first time in weeks.  
“MC has been having nightmares lately and I can only imagine what they’re about. As much as I hate it, she seems to find the most comfort in you. This is your fault, so go help her. It’s the least you can do.”  
She was surprised when she heard someone knocking on the door of the apartment, and V almost got his head taken off because “Nobody’s supposed to know where I am! Oh god, it’s happening again….”  
When she saw V’s hair, she finally felt a bit of relief, but having him with her brought its own anxieties.  
He couldn’t see very well, which made it hard for him to navigate through the apartment, and he was obviously still shaken up about what happened at Mint Eye. She wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d taken his first shower since then just to come visit her.  
“So what warrants this visit?”  
When he hesitated, she frantically added, “Not that I don’t love seeing you! I just figured… if you came to see me, you must have something important to say.”  
That on its own was enough to make him feel as if he’d been stabbed through the heart. Of course he wanted to see her, even when it wasn’t about business. He just didn’t deserve to see her.  
“I just wanted to see you. I’ve missed hearing your voice. And since I’m not really welcomed in the chatrooms anymore…” He chuckled.  
For a while, they both tried their best to ignore the elephant in the room. V was the first to bring it up.  
“Luci-… Saeyoung told me that you’ve been having nightmares recently.”  
MC cocked an eyebrow. It wasn’t like she was expecting it to be a secret, but she sure as hell didn’t expect him to run and tell V.  
“Oh, yeah. Its no big deal though.”  
“They’re not about Mint Eye, are they?”  
They went back and forth on it a bit.  
She kept trying to convince him that it wasn’t a big deal; that she was fine, she got enough rest, and the nightmares didn’t happen frequently.  
But V could hear the tiredness in her voice, and he could feel her body shake every so often. Her breath smelled like coffee, her hands were clammy, and he spoke slower than usual.  
By the time they had given up on it, it was already nearly 19:30.  
“Would you mind… staying the night with me?” He was taken aback for a moment and his eyes darted up to look at her, even though she was just a colorful blob to him. “I-I didn’t mean that w-we should- I just- I want you to be here in case I have that nightmare again.”  
“You never told me exactly happened in those dreams…”  
“It’s… not important. Just- please..?”  
He brought a hand up to lightly rest on MC’s shoulder. “Of course.”  
He would have stayed even if he didn’t want to. He caused this to happen, so he had to be there to clean up the mess.  
Staying with MC to comfort her wasn’t enough. She shouldn’t be having these nightmares in the first place.  
If he had just protected everyone a little bit better…If he had protected Rika, Saeran, Saeyoung, MC, he wouldn’t even be sitting on this couch, wondering if any of them would ever be the same.  
“V..?” He was only brought back when he felt a hand softly brush against his arm. “You alright?”  
“Hm? Oh, yes, I was just… lost in thought.”  
“Okay… So, this is a little embarrassing, but it completely slipped my mind. I don’t know where you want to sleep tonight. There’s only one bed here an-”  
“Its alright, MC. I can sleep on the couch tonight.”  
“You sure you’ll be comfortable out here?”  
“Thank you for worrying about me. I’ll be just fine out here.”  
“O-okay. Just, let me know if you need anything, yeah?”  
He nodded his head before she slipped back around the corner. When she poked her head out one last time, she had his full attention.  
“Hey, and V?”  
“Hm?”  
“Thank you.”  
He forced a smile and she left, but for some reason, her kindness made him feel like he’d be sick.  
He dragged her into this, but she was still thanking him?? He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve her kindness or any tender feelings she might’ve had for him. He deserved to be dead. He deserved to have been killed by that gunshot. Saeran should have wiped him out. At least then he wouldn’t be around to screw anything else up.  
He didn’t sleep. All V could do was stare at the blurry ceiling and think about how he could make up for everything he’d done. How he could take back the pain he’d caused everyone.  
Sometime around midnight, he heard groans and whimpers come from MC’s room. When he went to check on her, she was tossing and turning under the sheets, and her cheeks were wet.  
“MC?” He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook a bit. When she didn’t wake up, he shook harder and raised his voice. “MC, wake up.”  
She jumped a bit, but opened her eyes. She let out a small “oh my god,” as she wiped away the tears from her face, then her hands immediately went to hold V’s.  
V continued to stand over her, not sure what to do now that she was awake.  
“I know I probably look stupid, but it still feels so real every time.” She laughed out.  
“You don’t look stupid…” He couldn’t stop wondering what exactly happened in her dreams.  
He slowly brought his body down to sit on the side of MC’s bed, and he began to rub circles in the palms of her shaking hands.  
“MC, what are your nightmares about?”  
She stayed silent for a moment, unsure of how to say what she wanted and wondering how it might be received by him.  
“They’re about what happened at Mint Eye….. Except, when you got shot, you didn’t make it. If I don’t wake up after that… Saeran, Saeyoung, and Jumin end up dead too.”  
She took one of her hands away from his to wipe her face, and he used his now free hand to smooth out her hair.  
“None of us are going anywhere, MC.” V pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her crying and trying to keep himself from crying with her.  
He’d done a lot of crying in the past few years, but this just added more reason to do it.  
Once she’d stopped crying, he pulled away a bit, then tried to put her back to sleep.  
“Jihyun? If you don’t mind, could you stay in here with me?”  
He nodded his head and began to look for a chair, but she stopped him.  
“No, I mean.. Come to sleep with me.”  
Without saying anything, V crawled under the covers next to her. One of his arms wrapped around her middle, and he listened to the sounds of her breathing as she fell asleep again.  
Even when he was in the same bed as her, he couldn’t sleep. He felt so…. gross. He couldn’t believe that he’d done this to her. Her shaking voice repeated in his mind, and he started to wonder why she cared so much about him. If he had died that day, he would have been happy. Why wouldn’t she have felt the same?  
V placed a small kiss to the top of MC’s head and whispered.  
“I’m so sorry. Don’t forgive me…. Just… Just get better.”


	10. V route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was made before talk of an official v route

Anonymous Asked:  
headcanon for v? like, if there were to be a route for v  
This turned into…….. something that you didn’t ask for. The bullets talk about the actual gameplay of V’s possible route, but the story is,,,,,,, uh,  
Sort of what I think the story (after endings?) could be + some more details. Tbh it was just an excuse to write about V…..   
Take this all with a grain of salt, as it doesn’t all line up together. This was mostly me just spitballing possibilities. I only headcanon some of it myself, but I figured that people could take what they want from this and leave the rest lolol  
I hope you still like it! ^^;

 

The way you gather hearts for him is by being understanding of everything he does and supporting him along the way.  
Forgiving him for all his mistakes and trying to convince others to do the same would also be a big source of hearts.  
It wouldn’t be part of an 11 day route. That’s not enough time for him to fall in love or even get close to that point, what with everything holding him back. If it was an 11 day route, there would at least have to be one hell of an After Ending.  
He’s not online often enough for it to be an 11 day thing. You’d get too many hearts from other characters and it’d be almost impossible to romance him.  
I think it would be a lot of helping him cope.  
Y’know how we have ‘overprotective big brother Zen’ in all the routes? Well, get ready for ‘overprotective and eternally pissed off big brother Yoosung.’  
It takes a lot of you talking good about V to get him to chill out even a little bit.  
Jumin finally gets to him when he says that “They were in love. Rika would want V to be happy, regardless of what or who it is that brings him happiness. If MC makes V happy, I’m sure that’s what Rika would have wanted.”  
Jumin may or may not also have the hots for you? This poor kid always gets his potential love interests snatched up by V. Its tragic, really.  
BUT he still supports the relationship because the two of you being happy means more to him than his own happiness.   
Lots of healing, lots of building trust. I think this would be a total 707 route where everything just keeps hurting until the very end.  
He’s absolutely terrified of moving on from Rika. He knows that there’s a lot of potential for devastation and heartbreak, so he’s very cautious going into it all.  
He ends up pushing you away at some point. He doesn’t want to have to keep secrets from the person he loves, so he figures it’d be easier to just not love you.

 

When MC first joined the RFA, she was confused. Of course that’s only natural; After being lead to an apartment by someone she didn’t know and joining an organization she’d never even heard of, the only reasonable reaction would be confusion. There might be some other emotions piled up as well, like regret, anger, fear, relief…  
The confusion she felt only became more intense when the boys in the chatroom started flirting with her. For some reason, she already felt a strong connection to all six RFA members, even after just the first day. MC didn’t fall for any of the boys (or Jaehee), contrary to what one might expect. Instead, she found herself wanting to heal all of them.  
It was quite obvious that every RFA member had problems that they needed help with, some more severe than the others. She took it upon herself to help them all, as much as she could. As the days passed, she found herself wanting to speak to V more often. He didn’t log in very frequently and though she felt like she’d known everyone for such a long time, V was a complete mystery to her. She sensed his kind heart, but knew next to nothing about him.  
MC didn’t fall in love. Even at the party, with everyone flirting and V acting indifferent, she found herself being drawn to him even more so than in the chatrooms. She tried to speak to him a few times throughout the night, without much luck, but once he had some champagne in his system, he didn’t stop talking. He went on for hours about all the beauty hidden in the wold and all the art that the earth gives to us. MC was hardly able to get a word in, but she enjoyed seeing him like this. He smiled and she could see the brightness in his eyes, even through his glasses.  
The morning after the party, he called her to apologize about everything he’d said. He felt bad for being such a chatterbox and never shutting up, but she was sure to let him know that she enjoyed speaking with him. He was self conscious; he’d let that mask he wears slip enough to offer her just a short glimpse at who he really was. He wasn’t as put-together and stable as everyone thought. He was slowly falling apart, carrying too big of a burden to be able to go on for much longer.  
She asked if he’d like to go get tea and go on a walk with her. She had more than enough time to talk to everyone using the messenger, but she’d like to see him more. He was always busy, so perhaps clearing a day for the two of them to get to know each other would make up for the lost time. He agreed.  
After the “date,” if you could call it that, V began to come online more often. It was still a rare sight due to him still being busy most of the time (he’d come on maybe once a day), but he found himself wanting to chat with MC more often. He’d call her when he had the chance, asking her about her day, what she ate, if anything new had happened to her. He took any excuse to talk with her.  
They hung out more often, getting tea, seeing a new movie, going to free concerts at the park, or even going hunting for good photo ops.   
One day, he stopped calling her, stopped coming to the chatrooms, stopped answering her calls. MC became worried, but the only replies she got from Luciel were always something along the lines of “V’s a busy guy,” or “I’m sure he’ll be on soon.”  
When she saw that he was online in the chatroom and he was the only one there, her heart began beating fast. She was so happy to see him that she didn’t wonder where he’d been. She happily greeted him, only thinking about the endorphins releasing in her brain after seeing V’s face on her screen. When she read his choppy apology, she got a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
V sent multiple messages, trying to make what he wanted to say sound better. Ultimately, it was him saying that he didn’t want to see MC anymore. He wasn’t mean about it; it was actually the kindest way he could think to go about it, but it still broke her heart. They were never dating, though that’s probably what both of them wanted deep down. It felt like a breakup, even though they had never even gone on a legitimate date.  
MC stopped showing up to the chatrooms as well. Everyone becomes concerned for both MC and V, but Yoosung was especially bothered by it. He’d built up so much respect and trust for V over the past weeks, and he totally destroyed that. V broke MC’s heart, and that was unforgivable in Yoosung’s eyes. V had gotten lucky twice. Yoosung would be damned if he let V toss MC to the side.  
Jumin and Yoosung don’t really seem like a likely team, but their favorite people had broken hearts, and they were determined to fix it. Jumin was assigned to the role of talking some sense into V, and Yoosung had to talk her out of your depression and convince her to give him another chance after she’d become a bit bitter. They sat the two of them down and let them go at it.  
Throughout one night, the relationship between V and Yoosung was repaired, and the relationship between V and MC made a little more sense to everyone. V explained that he didn’t want to keep secrets, but he had to. He also explained that he’s still attached to Rika in some ways, but he knew that he needs to move on, especially after experiencing such strong feelings for you.

Four years later, V and MC are married. V’s eyesight isn’t perfect, but it’s as good as it ever will be. There’s a happy ending here. V has learned healthy ways to cope with his past, and he’s learned to love and allow himself to be vulnerable to MC. She’s learned that she can’t help him heal completely, but she’s proud of what they’ve accomplished together. They’re thinking of having a child, or maybe getting a dog.


	11. MC helps V cope

Anonymous Asked:  
hows about helping v cope/ get over rika? like what would you do to help him and what would he do to help himself?  
wow it’s time to hurt I guess

this’ll contain some light spoilers for what happened when Rika became depressed and how her personality changed.

When you move in with him, you insist on redecorating. Nothing big; just moving things, maybe changing some of the wall colors, and removing anything with any semblance to Rika. You also make sure there’s nothing he might trip on.  
You’re always very gentle and cautious around him. You always try to avoid being too quiet, because if he looses track of where you are, he jumps a little when he hears an unexpected sound.  
You do everything in your power to make him feel safe. You try to announce or give some warning when you’re about to touch him or do something loud and potentially frightening.  
You’re not totally sure what the hell she did to him, but it’s ingrained in his head that he’s never completely safe.  
He has a lot of breakdowns. When it first started, you weren’t completely sure what to do for him, but you’ve learned that it’s usually better when you’re with him. If you just hold him and try to reassure him that everything’s okay, he usually comes back pretty fast. There are rare occasions where he needs his space though, so you’ll wait for him in another room and then cuddle him when he comes out or you hear that he’s calmed down.  
He really likes the way you smell. Like, it’s a little funny when it happens, but when he’s close enough, he inhales way more than usual. You actually caught him sniffing your shampoo once.  
You like to just hold him whenever you possibly can. Your favorite thing to do with him is just lay on the couch, listening to music, with his head in your lap so you can play with his hair.  
You like to braid his hair all the time. It never looks “good” because of how short his hair is, but you think it’s adorable regardless.  
Your hands in his hair always helps to calm him down and de-stress, but he also just really likes the feeling and the attention.  
You also dye his hair for him  
He likes to play with your hair too.  
It’s probably because he can’t see very well/ at all and he needs a very blatant and obvious physical reminder that you’re not her.  
He tells you it’s because it’s soft.  
There’s still secrets. Whenever certain subjects come about, he always tells you that it’s better for you not to know. He says that it would only sadden/ anger you, so he’d rather let you be happy since it’s not important anyways.  
While you partially believe him, you also assume that it’s too painful for him to talk about. You always let it go in the end, hoping that he’ll come around to it in his own time.  
You’ve even gone so far as to ask Jumin, but he can only tell you so much. There’s a lot of things he feels he shouldn’t speak on, and a lot of things he doesn’t know.  
Jumin often reminds you that you’re a wonderful person, and he thanks you for helping V. He’s also sure to let you know that if things ever become too much for you to handle or if you don’t feel well, to let him know. He has medical professionals (psychological and otherwise) on standby for both of you.  
When your relationship began to escalate sexually, it was sort of nerve wracking for you. He seemed to want more than just the light kisses and touches you gave him, but he never pushed for more, so you didn’t do much.  
He didn’t want to pressure you to do anything you didn’t want to do and you didn’t want to trigger anything with him, so neither of you really pushed for more.  
One night, you two got into the wine and things got a little sloppy and crude. That was sort of a sign for both of you that you were both okay with advancing.  
The sex is usually very vanilla.  
He says your name a lot. During normal conversation, trying to get your attention, asking you a question, etc. He usually starts his sentences with your name.   
Jumin and yourself were constantly haggling him about getting the eye surgery while there was a still a guarantee that he’d at least be able to see with his left eye. V always got defensive about it, because he couldn’t use Rika as an excuse anymore. His go-to excuse now, is that it’s his way of paying for the pain that he’s caused other people.  
“Jihyun, you’ve caused so much more happiness than pain. You had nothing to do with the decisions that Rika made. You couldn’t stop her from doing what she did, but nobody could have. You went above and beyond what anyone would have ever expected of you, and you did more than what anyone would have ever asked of you. We want you to be able to see, Jihyun. See all the beauty that’s left in the world and the countless opportunities to do something wonderful.”  
You aren’t quite sure what did it, but he finally agreed to get the surgery.  
He’s still healing after years of being together, but you’re happy to be helping him. Seeing him smile means everything to you.  
He likes to take photos of you, saying that you’re as beautiful as the nature that surrounds you.  
You help him try to take objects that he associates with Rika and associate them with something or someone else.  
He looks at you whenever you touch him or he touches you. He thinks you’re beautiful and he never wants to think of touching anyone but you.  
You place flowers all over the house. They make the house smell nice and it adds some color and happiness, but it’s also a little reminder that you’re always there.  
You also like to leave little notes around the house for him to find. Anything to keep his mind from wandering. Everyone knows that whenever he thinks of you, he gets really excited and romantic, so the flowers and notes keep his brain focused on you.  
He’s very cautious of how he speaks to you. He still partially blames himself for what happened to Rika, so he just wants to make sure the same thing doesn’t happen to you.  
He’s terrified of losing you. He recognizes that you’re a big part of what’s keeping him sane and he’s really scared that he’ll loose his mind if something happens to you.


	12. all with a lovey MC who makes them flustered

Anonymous Asked:  
rfa+v+saeran with a passionate mc who keeps making them all flustered, like complimenting them about their little quirks, always snuggling up to them... bonus : mc is a looooves tickling them  
bigmysticmood  
Okay, so I think this just turned into random, cheesy, cute fluff,,, Sorry if it’s not what you wanted ^^;

Yoosung

It’s the worst when you compliment his eyes.  
Sometimes in the middle of a make out session, you’ll look into his eyes and just tell him how pretty they are and how you can see the whole universe in them  
“It might just be my love for you talking, but I can see so many stars… entire galaxies… It’s beautiful. I think you’re beautiful…”  
When that happens, he starts blushing like crazy  
your fave is when his whole face turns pink and he just keeps trying to look away from you  
“Yoosung, you’re so cute! You’re even cuter when your cheeks are all pink like that!”  
You like to play with his hair a lot and shower him with completely random compliments. He tries to overpower your compliments with his own, which usually leaves him a stuttering mess when you one-up him again  
Also, this boy’s sides are veeeeeery ticklish  
He likes to hold your waist while cuddling or dancing or whatever, but as soon as your hands go above his hips, he freaks out  
“MC I’m just trying to have a nicE TIME WITH Y- MC STOP.”  
He likes payback though

 

Jumin

Honestly, just telling him you love him makes him blush a little  
Whenever you do something nice for him, he thanks you profusely  
You really like just doing nice things for him, but you reeeeeeaaaaally like the way he acts when you do  
When you cook him dinner, he just looses it  
The entire dinner, he showers you and your food with compliments  
Towards the end, when he tones it down a bit, it’s your turn.  
“Jumin, your skin is so pretty. Like, you have such a nice complexion.”  
When you bring that one out, you typically come over and touch his face.  
He absolutely adores feeling your hands on his face in a calm, loving way, and he loves the little kisses that come with it  
His weakness tho  
When you two are cuddling, you’ll run your hands through his hair and tell him how much he means to you  
the man practically melts in your hands at that one

 

Zen

Okay, it is so damn hard to fluster this kid  
He knows all your weaknesses, but you’ve never succeeded in making him more than blush  
Whenever he winks at you or flirts with you, you’re a babbling mess  
You just want to make him feel all warm and bubbly like he makes you feel  
also revenge  
You two cuddle a lot, but it’s always just peaceful  
One day while you were getting up, you accidentally brushed your hand against the back of his leg and he freaked out  
He brought his leg in so that you wouldn’t touch it again and his face turned red  
“Zen, are you ticklish??”  
“N-No! That was just-!”  
“OH MY GOD YOU ARE”  
That turned into a tickle war, only ending when you almost got kneed in the face  
To this day, its the only innocent thing you know to do to make him blush, so you’ll sometimes brush the back of his knee in public and just laugh at him  
He gets sorta pissed, but he thinks it’s cute that you’re having so much fun, so he doesn’t really mind.

 

Jaehee

Every single compliment you give her makes her blush and you love it  
You compliment her every chance you get because not only are they all true and always relevant, but you think she’s so cute when she’s flustered  
Like, always-put-together-Jaehee crumbling at your compliments is your weakness  
You’ll often compliment her on her outfit or how that lipstick you bought her compliments her eyes, but it’s the deeper ones that really get her  
“You’re the kindest, smartest person I know. You mean the world to me.”  
When you guys cuddle, sometimes you’ll tell her that you never want to let her go. You want to spend the rest of your life with her and you hope that she’ll never leave you.  
She cried at that one once  
Sometimes she’ll go to push her glasses up, but realize that she doesn’t wear them anymore and you laugh.  
This girl loves scented candles  
Like,   
Loves them  
So sometimes if you run out to the grocery store or something, you’ll buy her a candle then cuddle on the couch with her   
Honestly, it’s like one of those holiday commercials where everything’s perfect and the whole world smells nice  
When you guys cuddle, you like to tell her how beautiful she is, how much you love her, and compliment the cute little things she’s done in the past week  
Her face gets hot and it makes for warmer cuddles

 

707

You laugh at all his jokes, even when they’re not funny  
“Luciel, you have the nicest ass.”  
he says shit like that to you all the time, so you figured it’d be okay if you said it to him too  
He concealed it well, but it made him feel super nice  
“Seven, how come you never use caps lock?”  
“Because my fingers are polite.”  
He doesn’t know why, but he really likes when you pick up on little things like that.  
Sometimes you like to take his glasses off so that you can stare into his eyes. When he asks you why you do that, you tell him that you love the color yellow.  
“Yellow is a happy color. I’m always happy when I see you, and I hope you’re happy when you see me. Your eyes are like…. I dunno.. flowers. The sun. Golden retrievers…………….. Minions.”  
When you keep going on about how happy he makes you, he gets really happy too because, ‘Oh my god, they love me so much. How the hell did I luck out like this???’  
His cheeks turn a super light shade of pink. When you start giving him little kisses, he smiles into every single one. His blush gets a little darker when you compliment him more.  
Sometimes you start to ramble after the kisses, but he never actually stops you. It makes him feel really good.  
“Have I ever told you that you’re like, the funniest person I know? And you’re so smart! Funny and smart?? How did you get both? That’s not fair! Also, you’re so kind! God, you’re so lucky!!! I’m so lucky!!!!!! WHERE DID I FIND YOU I NEVER WANNA LET YOU GO”  
By the end of it, he’s blushing like mad and things get deep  
Also, his feet are hella ticklish, but you only use that when you’re desperate, because it usually ends with you getting kicked in the face and him feeling really bad

 

V

When he’s doing literally anything, you get super close to him and weasel your way into his space  
Cooking? Hold me.  
Reading? Let me hold you.  
Texting? Lets cuddle.  
Doing something important? Idc, please give me all your love and attention.  
“Jihyun, I love your laugh! It’s so cute and it makes me so happy! And your smile! You’re just so handsome….”  
He thinks its so cute that you pick out little things about him, and he thinks about how much you love him a lot.  
Whenever he gets sad, he thinks about the compliments you’ve given him and everything is okay again  
a i g h t, his laugh though  
His laugh is like the most beautiful music to you  
When you find out that his neck is ticklish,,,,,,HOOOOOOOH BOII  
Not only do you get to hear his laugh, but you also get to see his smile and compliment him on both  
plus a new thing that you absolutely love;  
“When you try to protect yourself, it just makes you look cuter, y’know!”  
His entire face turns red when you call him adorable, and you do it a lot when he’s trying to protect his neck from your tickles  
NECK KISSES MAKE HIM SMILE SO BIG, ITS LIKE  
IF HEAVEN ISN’T BETTER THAN SEEING THIS BOY SMILE AT THE NECK KISSIES, WHAT’S EVEN THE POINT

 

Saeran

Everything makes this poor boy flustered  
EVERYTHING MAKES THS POOR BOY FLUSTERED  
“Babe, your bedhead is adorable.”  
“The pasta sauce on your nose is a good look, really. It’s so cute.”  
“Saeran, you’re so cute!”  
Every single nice thing you say or do to him makes him blush and deny everything you say  
He usually ends up trying to turn it all around and compliment you, but it never really works  
“I’m adorable?? N-no way! You’re adorable….er.”  
Cuddling with him is a fucking mess  
He gets super flustered whenever you touch him, so having your bodies pressed together is ridiculous  
When he’s super tired, he mellows out though. He falls a sleep when you’re the big spoon and it’s just so cute  
He’s so cute when he sleeps oh man oh man


End file.
